


May I ask for this dance?

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN FLUFF BINGO 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel can't dance, Dean needs Cas' help on a case, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Soft!Dean, but he finds another cute way, cute!cas, dancing on his feet, it's really just fluff all around, sweet oh so sweet, there will be two cute dancing scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Dean asks Castiel to accompany him at an undercover investigation at a masquerade ball, to find the witch who killed a lot of people, Castiel wants it to be a date. Only problem, he can’t dance, so he asks Sam for help.





	May I ask for this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my next fic for the SPN Fluff Bingo 2019! :) 
> 
> Square: Dancing on his feet
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: The idea for this lovely story is from my very own Gabriel and I can tell you this is too cute to be real. I had to write it.

Castiel sits in the kitchen and reads one of his newest book, when Dean comes in. The hunter looks as if he didn’t sleep at all and Castiel holds his own mug with coffee up. Dean takes it without another comment and gulps the coffee down. Castiel ignores his slurping.

“I take it, the hunt didn’t end well?” Castiel asks and Dean grunts into the mug. Seems like he is in a very bad mood. Castiel looks around, but Sam doesn’t seem to be anywhere, maybe he was already in his own room, sleeping.

“Couldn’t find the witch.” Dean mutters finally, after the coffee is gone. Castiel wants to take his mug back to fill it up again, but Dean takes it to the coffee machine himself and fills another one for Castiel too.

“So you just left?” Castiel asks and tilts his head, because if he knows one thing, it’s that the Winchesters do a lot of things, but giving up isn’t on that list. Dean shakes his head and stifles a yawn.

“We found out that the victims all died at some sort of masquerade ball, so we figured we would catch her the next time it takes place and since it’s only one hour away, we wanted to sleep in our own beds again.” Dean says and he eyes the plate in front of Castiel. 

“Fair enough.” Castiel offers and then goes back to reading his book. He drinks a sip of his coffee and frowns, he hates this mug, but Dean is still drinking from his, so he wouldn’t complain.

“Did you eat pie?” Dean finally asks and he is still looking at the empty plate. Castiel chuckles a bit low and then shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t dare.” He answers and Dean smiles shyly up at him. Castiel loves the moments like this between them and sometimes he wishes Dean would see a bit more in them as well. 

“Good. Anyway, I should probably catch some sleep, Sam is already sleeping. He wasn’t feeling well earlier.” Dean says and Castiel nods. Even before they left Sam was already coming down with a cold, but he was too stubborn to stay at the bunker and let Castiel handle it.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel says and he reads the paragraph for the fourth time. It’s nothing new to him, since he always gets a bit distracted when Dean is around. Especially now, when Dean stretches a bit and his shirt hikes up. Just enough for Castiel to catch a bit of skin.

Castiel doesn’t look up again, even though Dean hasn't left. Sometimes Dean seems like he wants to say another thing, but he doesn’t dare to do it. Mostly he leaves without saying anything and Castiel got used to the unsaid words between them.

“Cas?” Dean asks and his voice is a lot softer now. Castiel loves it, when Dean shows his real side. Don’t get him wrong, of course Dean is often aggressive or dominant, but Castiel knows his soul. Knows how much Dean pretends. 

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel asks patiently and Dean is quiet again. It’s always like this and Castiel would give him all the time he needs.

“I was thinking… with Sammy being still sick. You think you could go to the masquerade ball with me?” Dean asks and he licks over his lips. Castiel, who had finally looked up again, focused on those pinks lips for only a second.

Dean wants to go dancing with him?

“Oh. Yeah of course.” Castiel finally says and Dean smiles happily. Castiel wishes he could feel how Dean’s smile would feel against his own mouth. Before Castiel can ask for more details, Dean is already out of the door.

“Masquerade Ball is in two days!” Dean says and Castiel nods to himself. He can’t wait. Even if there is a witch waiting for them.

 

*

 

“Sam?” 

Castiel actually feels a bit nervous to go to Sam for a matter like this, but it’s not like he has many other friends he could ask. Sam, who sits in front of the chimney, looks up.

“Yeah, Cas? You okay?” Sam asks and he coughs a bit. Castiel frowns down at him. Since he lost his power he feels worse, when one of the brother get sick and he can’t help.

“Yeah I wanted to ask you something, but I see you are clearly too sick.” Castiel says slowly and Sam shakes his head. Castiel sighs, because if there was a day where they both admit how bad they really feel, the world would probably really end. 

“It’s just a cold. What do you want to know?” Sam says and at least he drinks from the tea again, that Dean made him earlier. There is some honey in it too, since Dean explained that would help Sammy’s sore throat.

“Well, it’s about the masquerade ball.” Castiel starts and Sam nods. Dean informed him already that Castiel would accompany him and Castiel had seen how relieved Sam was when he heard it.

“Oh yeah. What about it? Do you already know what you will wear?” Sam asks back and Castiel sighs. Dean had already told him to wear a much finer suit and while Castiel had not many clothes, Dean said he would get him clothes and also a mask for the ball.

“No, but Dean drove to the next town to get me a suit.” Castiel says and frowns. He wanted to go with Dean, but the hunter had said he should stay at the bunker. Which brings a new problem up in Castiel’s thoughts.

“Okay.” Sam says and Castiel nods. Now or never.

“Dean explained to me that we would need to participate in the ball, so we don’t attract too much attention and I realized that I can’t dance.” Castiel says and with every word, Sam’s eyes seem to widen a bit more.

“You can’t dance.” Sam repeats slowly and Castiel nods.

“I believe I just said that. So I wanted to ask you, if you could teach me how to dance?” Castiel asks and this time Sam’s mouth opens once, twice, before he shakes his head. Castiel isn’t sure what he had done.

“You want me to teach you?” Sam asks again and Castiel isn’t sure if the fever did already some damage to his brain. 

“Is it inappropriate to ask?” Castiel wants to know, because while he may be a human for now, he still doesn’t understand the… terms.

“Well no, but I’m still surprised. You think Dean will dance with you?” Sam asks and Castiel tilts his head again. Sam sighs.

“I hope he does.” Castiel admits slowly and Sam’s smile turns a bit sad. Castiel isn’t sure what that means, but Sam gets up and coughs again. He doesn’t have a fever anymore, but Castiel isn’t sure if it was a good idea to ask him to dance now.

“Okay maybe we just try one slow dance? Viennese Waltz?” Sam asks and Castiel shrugs, since he doesn’t know any dance. He watched humans for hundreds of years and always admired their dancing, but he never tried it once himself.

Sam gets up and looks into his phone for a slow song before he stands right in front of Castiel. The angel sometimes hates that he has to look up to him, but he doesn’t mind right now. Carefully Sam puts on hand on his waist and takes Castiel’s right hand into his left and holds them up.

“I feel like Dean is the one leading, so you have to put your left hand on my shoulder.” Sam says and Castiel nods. He is incredible close to Sam now, their chests almost touching and Castiel can’t wait to be this close to Dean.

“Okay.” Castiel says once he adjusts and Sam nods to himself. Sam seems to count in his head to the cadence of the song and Castiel tries to listen himself.

“This one is a rather easy dance. I know that Dean can do a lot of different types actually, but I think this one should be good enough. You just follow me, alright?” Sam says and then he starts moving.

Castiel looks down at their feet and he tries to follow Sam, but already with the second step, he steps on Sam’s feet. Sam actually chuckles a bit, while Castiel apologies again and again.

“I don’t know what I did wrong.” Castiel mutters and he gets in position again. This time it actually works a bit better, but then Sam tries to turn them a bit and Castiel steps on his feet again. 

“Ouch. Okay. You just have to relax a bit Cas. It’s just me.” Sam says softly and Castiel nods, but when he already ruins this with Sam, then how could he ever dance with Dean without making a fool of himself?

They spend over thirty minutes like this and at some point even Sam seems to get frustrated. Castiel really hopes he doesn’t tire Sam out, since he is still sick, but Sam only says that he is fine, again.

“Wait. This doesn’t seem to work.” Sam says finally and Castiel sighs sadly. He knows that the vessel is actually his own body now, but sometimes it still feels unreal. He just doesn’t understand how his body works.

“I’m sorry Sam.” Castiel says again and Sam just shrugs. His feet must be hurting by now. 

“It’s okay Castiel. The start is always the hardest. Hey how about you step onto my feet and we try it like that?” Sam says and Castiel frowns at that.

“I’ve been stepping on your feet the whole time.” Castiel says slowly and Sam laughs, before he coughs again and Castiel pats his shoulder a bit.

“No I mean you actually stand on my feet and I move us both, so you can at least feel in which order the steps should be.” Sam says quietly and Castiel nods. Sam is lost in his own thought for a moment, because while he never did it with his mom as a child, he remembers a picture where Dean dances with Mary like that.

“Like this?” Castiel asks and he carefully stands on Sam’s feet. Since the hunter is wearing his boots, it shouldn’t hurt that much, but Castiel is sure that he is actually to heavy for that.

“Yeah. It’s good. Now try to focus.” Sam says and this time he moves them both. At first Castiel actually holds a bit tighter onto him, but then he relaxes. He feels himself moving and it’s easy this way. 

They spend over thirty minutes like this and Castiel even looks up sometimes to smile at Sam. He is dancing! When the front door opens loudly, Castiel takes a step back and Sam sits down again. He looks exhausted.

“I got us food.” Dean announces and when Castiel goes over to him to help, Sam winks at him and mouths ‘good luck’.

 

*

 

Castiel is sure, that he was never this nervous in his life before. 

“Okay we just go in there and see if we can find the witch. You got your mask?” Dean asks when they are in front of the big ballroom. Castiel nods and gets it out of the backseat of the impala. 

It’s a rather simple black mask, that covers only part of his face, but Castiel liked it. Dean himself wears an even smaller mask in white and his is made out of lace. Castiel’s fingers itch to touch it.

“How do we find the witch?” Castiel says when he put the mask on and turns back to Dean. He gasps quietly, when he sees how green Dean’s eyes look under the mask and his freckled cheekbones are much more prominent as well.

Castiel knows he is in love, but he doesn’t exaggerate, when he says nobody will ever be as beautiful as Dean is. Inside and out. 

“Sammy said she has dark lilac hair, so let’s hope she didn’t change it.” Dean says and he seems also a bit distracted. Castiel nods and follows Dean inside. There are a lot of people and everyone wears masks. Castiel is a bit overwhelmed. 

“There are a lot of people here.” Castiel mutters and Dean nods slowly. He is already looking for the witch and Castiel starts to look around as well. He wouldn’t disappoint Dean. They both walk down the stairs and Castiel fidgets a bit when everybody looks at them.

Dean seems even more nervous and tries to straighten his tie again. Castiel isn’t sure why everybody seems to stare, but he brushes his shoulder against Dean’s. That seemed to be the right thing to do, because Dean exhales quietly and his shoulder’s relax. 

“I have no idea where to start.” Dean says quietly and Castiel nods. He hadn’t thought so many people would be here. When they are in the middle of the ballroom, Castiel can see that a few people are already dancing, but there is also some food carried around by servers. 

“At the moment you’re pretty obvious.” Castiel whispers, because Dean is still looking everywhere and people are still staring. Normally Castiel would say, it’s because Dean looks so stunning, but right now he catches the attention only with staring. 

“Sorry. Uhm… just not used to walking around like this.” Dean says and he finally looks at Castiel again. Castiel nods and then looks down at himself, he isn’t really comfortable like this either. He misses his trench-coat. It seems like a safety blanket for him at this point. 

“You look good though.” Castiel says and he wants to bite on his tongue. Dean’s smile is a bit shy, but nevertheless sweet and Castiel can’t do anything but admire Dean for a few seconds. 

“Thank you.” Dean whispers back and he puts on of his hands on his neck. A sign that he is nervous. Castiel only nods and then looks at the few people on the dancefloor.

“Maybe we could look around while we dance?” Castiel says and Dean frowns behind the mask. Castiel isn’t surprised about this reaction and has to smile. Dean can be really shy and awkward if he wants.

“You mean like they did in Sherlock Holmes?” Dean asks and Castiel nods. They watched that movie only a few weeks ago and Dean had really loved it, while Castiel was mostly looking at him, but he had really liked this particular scene. 

“Exactly.” Castiel says and Dean still seems to think about it for a moment. Castiel just waits for his answer and smiles up at Dean, who is fidgeting with his tie again. He always wears suit and tie for his FBI appearances, but he really seems to hate this.

“Well can you dance?” Dean wants to know and Castiel nods. He wouldn’t tell Dean that he just knows one dance and that he learned it with his brother the other night.

“Yeah and I heard that you can dance as well.” Castiel says and Dean blushes, seems like he isn’t too happy about the fact that Castiel knows that already. Dean looks at the ground again, when he speaks up. 

“May I ask for this dance?” Dean says quietly and Castiel is taken aback a bit, he didn’t think it would be that easy. He would’ve been fine with just holding Dean’s hand for a while.

“Of course.” Castiel says and he carefully takes Dean’s outstretched hand. Dean’s hand is warm, although already a bit sweaty, but Castiel doesn’t mind at all. They walk together to the small area, where people are still dancing and Dean nearly stumbles over his own feet.

“Okay.” Dean says, when they stop at the dancefloor and Dean gets into position. Castiel is happy to put his free hand on Dean’s shoulder and Dean takes a deep breath, before he puts his hand on Castiel’s hip.

Castiel shudders a bit, when his chest touches Dean’s. He never had feelings like this before and he is glad that he can experience them. Not even heaven was this beautiful and calming.

“Ready?” Dean asks and Castiel looks down to stand on Dean’s feet. Now they are on the same height and Castiel smiles. Dean seems a bit surprised though.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks and it sounds almost hysterical. Castiel just shrugs and looks down. Maybe he is hurting Dean?

“Dancing?” Castiel asks and he tilts his head. Dean starts laughing and Castiel can feel his laugh against his own ribs. He loves this.

“Yeah I mean why not?” Dean says and Castiel notices everybody is staring at them again, but he doesn’t care and neither does Dean, when he starts to move them both. It’s different from dancing with Sam.

It’s more intimidating, more close and Castiel’s heart squeezes in his chest. Dean’s smile is breathtaking and Castiel was never feeling this free.

It’s almost like flying.

Castiel isn’t sure how long they are dancing like this, but sometimes Dean does slow down even more and Castiel sighs happily. When Dean stops at all, they are just standing there like this. Castiel still standing on his feet.

“You realize this is not normal?” Dean grins, when he points at their feet. Castiel shrugs.

“We aren’t really normal anyway.” Castiel answers and Dean chuckles at that. Castiel is glad that Dean doesn’t push him away or anything, no they are just standing there, still ‘eye-fucking’ as Sam would call it.

“Cas?” Dean whispers quietly and his face is so close. Castiel is a bit distracted by the pink lips and it takes him a second to answer.

“Hm?” He mutters back and Dean swallows. Castiel licks over his lips. It’s almost like in the dreams he is having lately. 

“Please kiss me.” Dean says and Castiel would never deny him anything, so he kisses Dean carefully. This time they don’t care about the people around them. It’s a bit weird with those masks, but then Dean changes the angle and Castiel hums against his lips. 

When Castiel was sure that dancing with Dean was like flying, it’s nothing compared to this. Dean opens his lips and Castiel kisses him even deeper. Feels Dean’s flushed cheeks under his hands and he finally touches the lace, wished he could feel it somewhere else on Dean, too.

“Cas.” Dean says again, when they both need to breathe and Castiel smiles at him. Dean has his eyes closed a second longer and when he opens them they look so much darker.

“I wanted to do this for a long time.” Castiel admits and Dean laughs shakily. He pulls Castiel even closer again and even though they start dancing again, they have to stop more than once to steal short kisses.

“Me too.” Dean says and Castiel steps onto his feet a bit more forceful. Dean laughs.

 

*

 

It’s only later, when Dean admits that they already burned the witch and he just needed an excuse to go dancing with Castiel.

Castiel knows how to pay him back. All their friends and family are around them and waiting for their wedding dance, when Castiel smirks at Dean and carefully steps on his feet.

He isn’t sure who is laughing more Sam or Dean, but he kisses his husband quiet anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it :D Hope you all liked it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
